I Love You - Raura FanFiction
by StrawberrySwiirl
Summary: What happens when Ross realizes he has feelings for Laura? What happens when another girl steps into his life? What happens when Laura stays over at the Lynch's because her parents traveled? Find out in "I Love You"
1. Staying at the Lynch's

**I Love You (Raura FanFic)**

**A/N: Hey. It's StrawberrySwiirl. I love writing and I am SO obsessed with Raura&Auslly! Here is my first FanFiction. I have a lot of stories in mind! Enjoy!**

**Plot: What happens when Ross realizes he has feelings for Laura? What happens when Aubrey Peeples becomes Ross's girlfriend? And what happens when Laura stays at the Lynch's because her parents traveled? Find out in "I Love You"**

**Chapter One:**

Ross's POV:

Hey! I'm Ross Lynch. I'm 16 years old, also in a band called R5! I'm best friends with Raini Rodriguez (Trish), Calum Worthy (Dez) and Laura Marano (Ally). Though I have to say, I'm CLOSER to Laura. I was hanging out with Raini and Calum at her house, when Laura finally arrived!

**Laura:** Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!

**Raini: **Laura! You don't look happy. Is everything alright?

**Laura: *sits down*** Well, my parents are traveling to New York! Without me! And my sister is going to Hawaii to film a new movie! I can't go because we have to shoot episodes for Austin&Ally!

**Calum:** Laura…we're on a one month break from filming. You _can _go!

**Laura:** Well, too late! My parents travel in an hour! It's too late to buy me a ticket. Hey Raini, can I stay here?

**Raini:** Sorry, Laura, but I'm going away for the month. We're going to visit my grandparents.

**Me(as in Ross):** How about you stay at my place? It won't be awkward since I have a sister…?

**Laura: *smiles*** Yeah, I guess that would work! Let me call my mom.

So, Laura called her parents and they agreed! This is going to be awesome! We went to her place and I helped her pack. After that, we went to my house.

**Rydel: **Omg, hey Laura!This will be SO cool! We can hang out, talk girl stuff and do so much more!

**Laura:** Haha, yeah!

**Stormie:** Laura, dear! It is so nice to see you!

**Laura:** Hi, Stormie! Thank you for agreeing!

**Stormie:** My pleasure! You know you're welcome here!

And there goes Rydel! But, whatever… It is going to be a blast with Laura. I just stood there watching Rydel and Laura talk. Wow, Laura was pretty with her brown hair and blonde streaks. And her totally kissable lips…WAIT! What the heck am I thinking?

**Rydel:** You okay? You have been staring at us for the past 5 minutes!

**Me:** *back to reality* Huh? Oh! Yeah, whatever!

Laura and Rydel just laughed. I just stood there praying my blush wasn't…_seeable._

Well, for the rest of the day, Laura was greeted by my other brothers. Then, we decided to go swimming in our pool.

Laura's POV:

It was so nice of the Lynch's! Mostly Ross… Anyways, I was unpacking my stuff in the guest room when I heard a knock.

**Me:** Come in!

**Rydel:** Hey! We're going to swim in our pool. So, change now!

**Laura:** Oh, okay!

I got my blue swimsuit, and put on my colorful shorts above it **(1). **I went downstairs, into the backyard where everyone was already in the pool.

_An Hour Later…_

We had so much fun! Ross and I had water fights and we started splashing each other. It was the best night!

Now, we were all in the dining room, eating dinner. I have a feeling these 2 months are going to be awesome! Or rossome!

**A\N: Hope you liked it! ****I**** enjoyed it!**

**(1): Just picture her wearing what she wore for the music video 'Heard It on the Radio'**

**-StrawberrySwiirl **


	2. Ross and Aubrey

**A/N: Here is Chapter 2! I just want to thank you all because I got 200+ views on the last chapter! Well, enjoy!**

**Chapter Two:**

**Laura's POV:**

After dinner, we decided to watch a movie. It was 10:00 so Stormie and Mark went up to bed. We decided to watch _**Titanic **_**(1). **We made some popcorn and we all sat. Ross and Rydel sat next to me, while the others sat on the couch.

_2 Hours Later…_

The movie was awesome! And sad! I think I cried… a little. OK! Fine! I cried a lot! I mean it's an awesome romantic movie. Leonardo Dicaprio rocks!

**Rydel:** Wow…That movie was so sad!

**Me:** I know, right?

**Rocky:** Well, what should we do now?

**Riker:** I'm going to take Ryland upstairs. He's asleep.

**Ross:** Do you guys want to play Truth or Dare?

**All:** Sure!

We cleaned up, turned the TV off and gathered in a circle. Riker got an empty water bottle to use for the game.

**Me:** Who starts?

**Rydel:** I will! ***spins bottle; lands on Laura* **Okay, Laur. Truth or Dare?

**Me:** Truth

**Rydel:** Hmm…Have you ever had a school crush?

Everyone looked to me, I blushed because I did.

**Me:** Yup. I mean, everyone has or had!

**Rydel:** Who is it? What's his name? Is he cute?!

**Me:** Okay, first, let's calm down!

Everyone laughed.

**Ross:** She loves romance.

**Me:** Okay, well his name is Jake. He has brown hair, green eyes and an amazing smile…***blush***

Everyone goes "Oooooh", then we laugh.

**Ross's POV**

I can't help but feel _jealous. _What if she still likes him? Wait, why do I care? I can't have feelings for Laura! Right?

And if she dates this "Jake", what will their couple name be? Jaura? Pathetic! Raura is WAY better! But, I'm not jealous or anything…Pfft.

**Riker:** Okay, my turn! ***spins bottle; lands on Laura*** Wow, Laura. You're lucky tonight! Anyways, Truth or Dare?

**Laura:** Truth. I hate dares…

**Riker:** Who do you think is best for Ross? As in, a girl.

**Laura:** I think Aubrey Peeples is! *smiles*

**All(except Laura):** WHO?

**Laura:** ***laughs*** Aubrey Peeples, the girl that played Cassidy in Diners and Daters!

**All(except Laura):** Ohh…

Aubrey Peeples? With Ross Lynch? PUH-LEEZE! We stopped playing and went to bed. Rydel and Laura went to the backyard and sat on the swings. I decided to do a little spying! I went out quietly, hid behind a wall and sat there quietly.

**Rydel:** So, Laura…You really think Aubrey and Ross make a good couple?

**Laura:** Yup. Aubrey won't stop texting me about how cute Ross is!

**Rydel:** Oh, uhm, okay.

What the?! Aubrey? Texting? Me cute? Ok, well I _am_ cute!

**Laura:** That's why I'm meeting Aubrey tomorrow. I'm going to set them up on a date! They would make a cute couple! She's perfect for him!

**Rydel:** What about Raura?

What Rydel just said made me pay MORE attention!

**Laura:** You mean Raini and Laura? What about it?

**Rydel:** Raura is ROSS and LAURA!

**Laura:** Oh, well I know that part too.

**Rydel:** Then, don't set Ross and Aubrey on a date! You two are meant to be together!

**Laura:** Rydel, Ross and I are just friends. He would never, and I mean NEVER go for a girl like me. I'm a dork. I'm a nerd. He goes for cool and pretty girls like Aubrey. Just accept it.

**Rydel: *hugs Laura*** Let us go to bed.

I was mad. No. I was FURIOUS! Fine! I admit it! I have a crush on Laura! But what she just said made me….angry! She's beautiful, wonderful, smart, gorgeous, and funny and the list goes on! I quickly made my way to my room, and just sat there thinking.

Laura's POV:

Yes. I admit that I may have a teeny crush on Ross but I know he'll never like me. I was thinking but then fell asleep.

_Next Morning…_

I woke up. It was a beautiful day. I checked my phone and it had a message from Aubrey.

_-Hey, Laura! So, where should we meet? I seriously need your help! I need Ross in my life. I can't get him off my mind! Text me back, ASAP!_

_Aubrey_

_-Good morning, Aubrey! Everyone is asleep now, considering it's 6:30! Meet me at the mall fountain in 20 minutes. Don't be late!_

_Laura_

Well, time for matchmaking. Ross and Aubrey. Raurey? Nahh. Rustey? Way worse. Wow, this is hard! I quickly put on my white shorts, my blue top and my converse and headed downstairs.

**Ross:** And where do you think you're going?

**Laura:** ***starts acting nervous*** Uh, going to the mall!

**Ross:** At 6 in the morning? What are you up to?

He started taking steps forward and I kept going backwards, until I hit the wall.

**Ross: **Well then, I'm going with you!

**Laura:** WHAT? NO!

**Ross:** ***stares at her***

**Laura:** I mean…uhm, you don't have to…

**Ross:** But I want to.

**Laura:** Fine. ***sighs***

Ross changed and we went to the mall. I told him that we're going to the mall fountain for a while. When we got there, Aubrey was there.

**Aubrey: **Laura! And..Ross? ***stares at Laura***

**Laura: **Sorry! Look, enough with the games. Ross, Aubrey likes you. And you like her too! So, let's get bonding! Come on!

**Ross:** What? I never said that! ***looks at Aubrey***

**Aubrey:** Look Ross…I have had this little crush on you ever since we shot Diners and Daters…and I couldn't stop thinking of you! I tried but no!

**Me:** Aww! This is too cute! You guys are dating…you guys are dating! *twirls and sings*

**Ross & Aubrey:** We are?

**Laura:** YUP! CONGRATULATIONS! ***hugs both of them***

**Ross's POV:**

Okay…I'm dating Aubrey now. Yay. (Note the sarcasm). I looked at Laura who was still dancing, twirling and singing. She looks so cute! If only I can just grab her and kiss her. But no. I'm dating someone else now. Don't get me wrong, Aubrey is beautiful but she's not Laura. I feel like locking myself in my room for the rest of my life.

**Me:** Laura, you do realize Auslly is going to happen, right?

**Laura:** Yes, I do. But that doesn't affect your relationship with Ross, right Aubrey?

**Aubrey:** No! I think Auslly is cute. But Raura isn't…

HEY! Raura is Ross and Laura and I think it's awesome. It's official! I hate my life!

**Laura:** But Raini and Laura is cute! Why not?

**Aubrey:** I meant Ross and Laura…

Laura and I look at each other, blushing madly.

**Laura:** But its just fake! It's made by fans! Don't worry, Aub!

That hurt! I just fake smiled, took Aubrey's hand and we all went back to my house. When we got there, all were awake.

**Laura:** GUESS WHO JUST MADE ROSS AND AUBREY A COUPLE? YUP, ME!

All looked and fake smiled. Even me! My parents didn't look happy either! Why? Because they know I have a few feelings towards Laura! FEW FEELINGS? NO! It's official! I'm dating someone while having feelings towards someone else!

**A/N: And that's a wrap! That is a lot of words! I wanted to make this chapter longer for you guys! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**(1): I don't own Titanic. (Awesome movie, by the way!) **


	3. Double Date

**A/N: Woo-hoo! Chapter 3! **

**Chapter Three:**

**Ross's POV:**

Aubrey and I were sitting in the backyard, watching Rydel and Laura chasing each other. I wanted to play, but Aubrey 'suggested' we sit. I wasn't really paying attention to her. She was cuddled up, her head on my chest. I felt something cold on my lips, and that's when I realized I just had my second kiss. My first kiss was when I was 13 years old. It was for a movie. I didn't like it…I wanted it to stop, but I couldn't. It felt…_wrong. _We were still kissing! I opened my eyes to see Rydel and Laura on the floor laughing while looking at Aubrey and I. I pulled away, gasping for air. Rydel and Laura approached us and sat. Then, Laura's phone rang.

**Laura: *on phone*** Hello? Yes, this is Laura. Who is this? NO WAY! Jake?! OMG! Long time no see, buddy! Yeah, we can meet! Mall Fountain? Alright! See you! ***hangs up***

**Rydel:** Jake? Your crush?! ***starts squealing*** I can't believe it! Come on! I'll help you pick out an outfit for your _date_!

**Laura:** It's not a date! But, I hope it will be! He's amazing! He likes me for me! That's one of the traits I like in boys! Come on, Rydel!

Rydel and Laura all went up. Yup. I just lost Laura. Yay! (Note the sarcasm)

**Aubrey: *annoyed tone*** So, why is Laura staying here?

**Ross:** Her family is going to NY. Her sister is in Hawaii, so I suggested she'd stay with us.

**Aubrey:** Why with you?! Why not with Raini? Or Calum?

**Ross:** Aubrey! Raini is at her grandparents, and Calum? Seriously? He's 21!

**Aubrey:** Okay, okay! ***kisses cheek*** I'll see you tomorrow!

I just sit there. Thinking. Jake and Laura; Ross and Aubrey. Both combinations sound like a toilet seat. I want to flush Aubrey and Jake together. I'm so frustrated! Then, Laura came and sat next to me. She was wearing a cute yellow dress with a red cardigan. Our two favorite colors. They match…just like Raura.

**Laura:** Hey. You feeling okay?

**Ross:** Yeah. You look..uhm…nice.

**Laura:** Thanks. Your sister is awesome.

**Ross: *fake smiles*** So, going out with Jake?

**Laura:** Yeah.

**Ross:** If he asks you to be his ***gulps*** girlfriend, we should double date. You know? Aubrey and I. You and Jackson

**Laura: *laughs*** you mean Jake? Yeah, that would be cool.

_(Page Breaks. Date goes well. Jake and Laura are dating)_

**Rydel:** OMG! You're dating Jake! Congratulations!

**Laura:** Thanks! He's just incredible! Ross, don't forget. The 'Double Date' is tonight!

**Ross:** I know. ***leaves***

**Laura:** Why is Ross…sad? Did I do something wrong?

**Rydel:** Maybe because he likes you, Laura. He doesn't like Aubrey. Trust me.

**Laura:** Think what you want.

**Ross:** Laura! We need to go to set today! We have to shoot..***nervous*** uhm..the Auslly episode.

**Laura:** Oh. Okay! I'll call Jake. I need him there.

**Ross:** And I'll call A-Aubrey.

Laura and I go to set. We're greeted by Raini and Calum, Jake and Aubrey.

**Jake:** Laura! ***kisses her* **I missed you!

**Laura: **I missed you more! Look, today, we're sort of shooting the Auslly episode, so please don't be mad.

**Jake & Aubrey:** Oh. Okay…

Ross and Laura go to their dressing rooms to get ready.

_(Page Breaks. On set!)_

_Practice Room with Austin&Ally._

_**Austin:**__ Ally, I need to talk to you._

_**Ally:**__ Sure. What is it?_

_**Austin:**__ You're an incredible friend. But I don't want us to be friends anymore…_

_**Ally:**__ What? Why? What did I do?_

_**Austin:**__ I didn't mean it like that. I…I like you, Ally. More than a friend._

_**Ally:**__ W-What? _

_**Austin: *approaches Ally***__ I like you. _

_***With on hand, Austin cups her face, with the other takes her hand and he kisses her***_

_**Ally: *smiles***__ I like you too! _

_**DIRECTOR:**__ And cut! Great job guys! _

_-Back to Ross and Laura-_

**Ross: **You were..great.

**Laura: **Thanks. You were great too.

I was so happy that we BOTH didn't realize I was still holding her hand! I kissed Laura…well Ally but I kissed her! She is a better kisser than Aubrey! But then it hit me. It was all acting. We both were in a relationship.

Then Jake ran over to Laura

**Jake:** Laura, you were great out there! ***kisses her***

**Laura:** Jake, I'm just so happy you aren't mad!

**Jake:** Why would I be? It's all acting. I mean I'm the luckiest boy! I'm dating a wonderful girl!

**Laura:** Oh, really? Do I know her?

Then Jake and Laura laugh. I silently growled. I didn't realize I was still staring at them.

**Aubrey:** Hey, Austy! ***kisses him* **Don't forget! Date tonight!

All I could do is nod. Jake and Aubrey left the set. Laura and I went to our dressing rooms to get our stuff. After that, we met in the parking lot.

The ride was silent. I looked at Laura who was smiling. God, that is one beautiful smile.

**Laura:** So, where will this Double Date be?

**Ross:** I think we're going bowling.

**Laura:** Awesome! You okay?

**Ross:** I'm fine. Why you ask?

**Laura:** I-I don't know. You're not that energetic, happy person you used to be. Is there something bothering you? If there is, just know that I'm here for you! I mean, come on! What are friends for?

**Ross:** Thanks and you talk a lot!

**Laura: *laughs***

So, a beautiful smile and a really cute laugh? What is she doing to me?

**Laura:** How are things going with Aubrey?

**Ross:** It's normal

**Laura:** I think it's cute. I mean, in Diners and Daters, you were head over heels for her and now you're dating!

**Ross:** What about you and Jake?

**Laura:** It's great.

Finally, we got home. Both of changed for our dates.

I decided to wear ripped jeans with chains, a white V-Neck, red leather jacket with my red high-tops.

**Laura's POV**

Wow. So, we shot the Auslly scene today. I have to admit, when Jake kisses me, I feel nothing! But when Ross, as in Austin kissed me…I don't know what happened. I liked it! And I think that's bad! I can't be falling for him, right?

I decided to wear white jeans, a red spaghetti shirt with a yellow cardigan. Then, I slipped on my red converse. We were going bowling for a date. Not Paris! I brushed my hair, and I was ready to go.

**Ross's POV**

I was waiting for Laura. When she opened the door, all I could do was STARE. She looked really pretty!

Ross: Laura, you look, WOW.

Laura: Thanks! You look great!

Ross: Okay. Well. To the Bowling Alley we go!

_**10 Minutes Later**_

Before I can step out of the car, I was tackled by none other than, Aubrey. I fake smiled and we all went inside. Jake and I paid for Bowling.

It was:

_Ross and Aubrey VS Jake and Laura_

It was my turn. I got up, got a red bowling ball, and well, I bowled.

STRIKE!

Aubrey got up and kissed me on the cheek.

Laura's turn since Jake insisted she goes first. But what happened next made me…made me…ANGRY! He helped her! And what I mean by that is like with one hand on her shoulder, and the other on hers with the bowling ball.

STRIKE!

Now, it was Laura who wrapped her arms around his neck. Grr..!

When the game ended, we ate pizza and all went home.

When we got there, everyone was out with friends so we decided to watch a movie. The girls picked **The Little Mermaid (1). **We got to the scene where the songs **Kiss the Girl** plays. I looked at Jake and Laura and they were cuddled. Then Jake decided to plant a kiss on Laura's lips. Oh great!

And what's' worse? Aubrey planted one on me! Darn life!

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! **

**(1): I don't own Little Mermaid or the song Kiss the Girl**


	4. Heartbreaks & Feelings

**A/N: I got a 1000 views! Thank You! And presenting…*Drum Roll* Chapter 4!**

**Chapter Four**

**Laura's POV**

I woke up at 8:00. It was a beautiful day! Last night, I dreamt of the Auslly scene we shot. I don't know why, but whenever I see Jake, Ross would pop into my mind! Anyways, I went downstairs and found Ross sitting at the dining table eating pancakes. Typical Ross!

**Laura:** Good morning!

**Ross:** Hey, Laura!

**Laura:** I never thought I'd see the day were Ross would wake up early and make himself breakfast…

**Ross:** Oh, shut up! Come and eat!

**Laura: *laughs***

**Ross:** So, any plans for today?

**Laura:** I was thinking of visiting Jake. He hasn't called me.

**Ross:** Aubrey hasn't called me either…

**Laura:** Ross, can I tell you something?

Ross just nodded.

**Laura:** When Jake kisses me, I feel…_nothing._

**Ross:** Don't worry about it Laura. I feel nothing with Aubrey too.

**Laura: Oh. *takes a bite of pancake***

**Ross:** Can I go with you to Jake's house? I have nothing planned.

Laura: Sure!

_(Page Breaks. Ross and Laura at Jake's house)_

We approach the door and I ring the door bell. No answer.

**Laura:** Maybe on one's home?

**Ross:** But, I see two people on the couch. I don't know who because the curtain is in my way and that is a bad color!

**Laura:** Hahah, let us try the back door.

We went to the back door. It was un-locked! We enter it quietly and we go to the living room.

Oh. My. God.

**Laura: **JAKE?

**Ross:** AUBREY?

I can't believe it. Jake and Aubrey were sitting on the couch. Together. Kissing!

**Jake: *pulls away*** L-Laura…I can explain!

**Laura: *tears in her eyes*** Save it! You're a jerk! I never want to see you again!

I rip the necklace he gave me and throw it at Jake and then I run out of the house crying.

**Ross: *mocking what Aubrey said*** You were always on my mind! You see what you did? I don't care about _us. _I wanted to break up with you anyway! What I'm mad about is that you Jake hurt Laura.

…

I ran home. I went inside, greeted everyone then ran up to my room crying.

Then there was a knock on my door and Ross entered.

**Ross:** Hey, Laura. You okay?

I didn't say anything. He approached me and wrapped his arms around me. That is when I lost it. I started crying even harder.

**Laura:** I hate him. I hate him. I hate him!

**Ross:** I hate him too. He hurt the best person in the world.

**Laura:** You're awesome, you know that?

**Ross: **Yup. Now come on. I'm taking you to the Mall Fountain. You like it there, right?

**Laura:** Yeah and thanks! ***hugs him***

…

We were walking around the mall when we spotted Jake and Aubrey holding hands. I felt the tears coming back but then I felt a warm hand intertwine with mine. I looked down and saw that it was Ross's. Then I looked up and I saw him smiling. I smiled back.

Jake and Aubrey approach us.

**Jake:** Uhm, hey.

**Ross:** She doesn't want to talk to you and neither do I. Leave us alone.

**Aubrey:** Look, Ross. I'm sorry…

**Ross:** Oh, save it! ***pulls Laura*** Let's go!

Ross is such a sweetheart! I have to admit, when he held my hand..I felt something. Spark? It can't be…but it _can._ Well, I'm just going to say it. I have feelings for Ross!

**Ross's POV**

Jake and Aubrey have the nerve to approach us?! I looked at Laura and saw that she was almost going to cry, so I intertwined my hand with hers. She smiled at me.

They approached us, but I blew them off and pulled Laura away. What jerks!

I felt something when I held Laura's hand. Like a spark. A really BIG spark! And I liked it.

For the rest of the day, we just hung out at the mall. Then we went home and decided to watch a scary movie. And guess what? No one was home!

I put in the new movie: _**"The Possession" **_**(1). **Laura is easily scared! I laughed a bit.

**Ross:** You scared?

**Laura:** It's a creepy movie. Very startling too!

**Ross:** Wow. You are easily scared! ***turns off movie*** Disney Channel?

Laura: YES!

The best part? Austin and Ally was on! The episode was "Magazines and Made Up Stuff".

Minutes later, we reached the Bungee Jumping part.

_Ally: I don't know if I could go through with this._

_Austin: Hold my hand. We'll jump together_

I looked at Laura and she was smiling. That reassured me. So, I guess this is it? I have feelings for Laura. I hope she does too.

The episode finished and another episode came on too. "Backups and Breakups".

Minutes later, we reached the scene were we both are at Minis talking about Dez and Trish.

_Austin: I just don't want to change the way the 4 of us hang out._

_Ally: They'd feel the same way if we were dating!_

_Austin: *nervous* Me and you? Dating? Pfft..that'd be weird._

_Ally: *nervous* Totally weird._

_Austin and Ally imagine themselves dating._

_Austin and Ally: *back to reality* Weird…_

Wow! Is today "Auslly" day?! I looked at Laura and she was asleep! So cute!

**A/N: Here you go! Thanks for the views! Made my day!**


	5. Scary Night & Thoughts

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated! It's going to be hard to update since school is back! Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Five:**

**Ross's POV**

After Laura fell asleep, I picked her up bridal style and put her in her room. I literally stared at her for like 5 minutes until she moved. She opened her eyes, then looked at me and smiled.

Laura: Hey, Ross. Did I fall asleep?

Ross: Yeah!

Laura: Oh. So, what do you want to do?

Ross: I don't know.

In a matter of seconds, the doorbell rings. We were home alone, by the way! Both of us went downstairs to get the door. I slowly turned the knob and guess who was there? Jake and Aubrey! What the heck?

Ross: What are _you _doing here?

Jake: I came here to make it up for Laura. Can I talk to you?

Laura hesitated but nodded. Jake and Laura went into the kitchen. I looked at Aubrey.

Aubrey: Hey, Ross. Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to and that was a huge mistake!

Ross: Whatever. I don't care. As long as you two don't hurt Laura again!

Aubrey: Why is it always Laura?! Why do you keep thinking of her? She's just your co-star! Sure, you kissed her on Austin&Ally, but that doesn't change anything between you! She thinks of you as a friend, otherwise she wouldn't have made us a couple!

Ross: Which I regret! I regret going out with you!

Aubrey: Ross, I love you! I need you in my life.

Ross: Let me think about it. NO. I'm done with this relationship.

Aubrey: Come on! *puts hands around his neck*

Ross: *pushes her lightly* No. I don't like you!

Aubrey: I know you do!

Ross: Stop being pushy! Go kiss Jake!

Aubrey: But, he's taken.

Ross: Wh-What do you mean?

Aubrey: He's going to kiss Laura to make it up for her! She can never resist his lips.

Ross: Hah! Well, I'm not letting that happen!

Jake? Kiss? Laura? OH NO HE WON'T!

**Laura's POV**

Jake: I came here to make it up for Laura. Can I talk to you?

I hesitated but nodded. We both went into the kitchen.

Jake: Laura, I'm sorry. What I did was wrong! I never meant to hurt you!

Laura: It's okay.

Jake: *leans in*

Laura: J-Jake? What are you doing?

Jake: I want to kiss you…DUH.

Laura: What? Wait-no! I just want to stay friends.

Jake: Why?

Laura: Because I want to. I don't feel the same way about you.

Jake: Oh. I get it. Whatever. Bye. *leaves with Aubrey*

I just sat there, looking at the table. Ross came and sat next to me.

Ross: Hey.. You got back together?

Laura: Heck no! I don't like him anymore.

Ross: That's a relief!

Laura: It is?

Ross: I m-mean y-yeah! I don't want him hurting you again!

Laura: Thanks!

We just sit there silently.

Ross: Wanna go to the movies?

Laura: Sure!

Ross: Horror movie it is!

Laura: Works for me!

We both get changed and we leave to the Cinema.

_(Page Breaks)_

Ross: Okay, which horror movie?

Laura: Hmm, I don't know!

Ross: How about…_**Scream 4? (1)**_

Laura: That sounds way too scary! But okay!

Ross: My treat!

Laura: Thank you! *hugs Ross*

_(Page Breaks)_

Laura: WAY TOO SCARY!

Ross: Nahh!

Laura: What do you mean "Nahh"? That was the most traumatizing experience in my life. I'm going to have a great sleep tonight!

Ross: Don't worry.

Laura: The killers face is creepy. I have a bad feeling..

Ross: Let's just go home.

…

We reach home. We both change into our pajamas and sit on the couch while watching TV.

Then my phone rings

_-Hello?_

_What's your favorite scary movie?_

_-E-Excuse me?_

_What's your favorite scary movie?_

_-Who are you?_

_Answer my question _

I hang up quickly.

Ross: Who was that?

Laura: Some prank…

Ross: Okay

**Ross's POV**

I decided to put some music on. Then I grabbed Laura's hand and we started dancing. We were laughing all the time and it was a great night. We were tired so we sat down. Laura's phone rang again.

_Laura: Hello?_

Then I saw that she started acting nervous.

_Laura: My favorite scary movie?_

That reminded me of Scream 4.

_Laura: Who are you and what do you want?_

Suddenly, the lights went out. Laura hung up on the phone and heard whimpering.

Ross: Are you okay?

Laura: I don't know if it's a prank. Someone asked me the same question that 'Scream' asks before he kills him or her and now I am freaking out!

I got closer to Laura and hugged her tightly.

Ross: Look at me…even though you can't see me, but just look at me.

I felt Laura move her head.

Ross: I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever. You hear me?

Then I felt her hug tighter. The lights came back on!

Laura: Oh, thank goodness.

We didn't realize that we were still hugging.

Ross: Oh! Uh, give me your phone. I want to see the number that called you.

I look at the number and it looked familiar.

Ross: Wait a minute! This is Jake's home number! He tried to trick you…or scare you!

Laura: Why would he do that?!

Ross: Because you wanted to stay friends. _I think…_

By the look on her face, she was mad and sad.

Ross: Come on! Let's make home-made pizza! Well, let's _try_ to make home-made pizza!

Laura laughed and stood up. We went into the kitchen, got the ingredients and did what we had to do! At the end, we poured coke, took our pizzas and sat on the swings in the backyard. It was a beautiful night…but Laura was more beautiful.

Ross: This pizza is good!

Laura: I know!

We sat there in silence, eating our pizzas and sipping our coke. R5 or R4 (without me, obviously) and Ryland were still out along with my parents. I wonder what's taking them so long.

My mind then drifted to Laura. How beautiful her hair was, and her eyes, and her totally kissable lips, and her face... I couldn't take it anymore!

Ross: Laura…

Laura looked at me with those beautiful chocolate eyes.

Ross: I need to tell you something.

**A/N: Cliff-hanger! I think :O I hope you enjoyed! **

**(1): I don't own Scream 4 (scary movie, btw!) **


	6. Confessions & Raura

**Chapter Six**

**Laura's POV**

Ross: Laura…

I turn to look at him, and I get lost in his eyes.

Ross: I need to tell you something…

Laura: Is something wrong, though?

He looked nervous. So, that made me even more nervous!

Ross: I don't know if it's right or wrong. Depends on what you will think.

Laura: Well, I'm all ears.

Before Ross could say anything, we were interrupted.

Riker: Hey Ross! Laur!

Laura: Riker! Hey!

Ross: Sup, Riker?

Riker: Nothing. So, what is up with you two?

Laura: Nothing, actually. Where's Rydel?

Riker: Upstairs.

Laura: Thanks! Good night, guys!

I go up to Rydel's room.

Rydel: Laura!

Laura: Rydel! ***sits down on bed***

Rydel: How are you?

Laura: Good. Ross was about to tell me something 'important' but Riker interrupted.

Rydel: Oh. So, important you say?

Laura: Well, yeah. He looked _really_ nervous!

Rydel: Laura…do you like Ross? As in, _like like?_

Laura: I-I don't know.

Rydel: Your secret is safe with me!

I smile and I go to bed.

**Ross's POV**

Well, I was about to tell Laura I really like her, but we got interrupted by Riker…

Riker: Did you tell her?

Ross: T-tell her what?

Riker: That you like her, idiot!

Ross: I don't like her, dude!

Riker: Don't deny it! I've seen the way you look at her. How you help her. The way you smile at her and the way you got jealous when she was dating that potato sack, Jake!

Ross: Keep that a secret.

Riker: I can't blame you. She's really cute.

I smack the back of his head.

Riker: OW!

Ross: She's _mine._

Riker: ***laughs*** whatever you say, little bro'. Good night.

He goes and I stay there, watching the sky. The stars sparkled just like Laura's eyes.

Laura: Ahem…***cough***

Ross: Laura! You're still awake.

Laura: Yeah. ***sits down* **So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?

Ross: Oh, that. It can wait.

Laura: No. Tell me now.

Ross: It can wait…

Laura: Oh, come on Ross!

Ross: I'll tell you later…

Laura: Just spit it out!

Ross: I like you!

Whoops, didn't mean to say that. My eyes grew to the size of white dinner plates!

Ross: Uhm, I-…

Laura: You-you what?

Ross: There is no point in lying now. I like you more than a friend. I mean, you're beautiful, and smart, and funny, and the list goes on full of positive things. I hated the fact that you were dating Jackson, and I got jealous, and I hated the fact I was dating Aubrey!

**Laura's POV**

Ross: I like you!

Whoops, didn't mean to say that. My eyes grew to the size of white dinner plates!

Ross: Uhm, I-…

Laura: You-you what?

Ross: There is no point in lying now. I like you more than a friend. I mean, you're beautiful, and smart, and funny, and the list goes on full of positive things. I hated the fact that you were dating Jackson, and I got jealous, and I hated the fact I was dating Aubrey!

I didn't even bother to correct Jakes name, because I liked Ross.

Ross: Every time I go out with her, you're the one on my mind. I have been trying to give you hints, but you were oblivious! I mean, I held your hand at the mall! And, at that time, I felt electricity shoot right up my arm-

Laura: I like you too and I felt sparks when you held my hand!

I blurted that out to stop his rambling and to make things much better.

Ross: YOU DO? AND YOU DID?! Awesome-sauce!

Laura: Yeah..

Ross: Is it okay if I do this?

Laura: What are you—

Ross interrupts me by cupping my face with his hands and gently pressing his lips against mine. I happily kissed back. His lips were soft and sweet and I loved it! We pulled away for air, our foreheads touching.

Ross: I love you, Laura.

Laura: I love you, too, Ross.

We smile and look at the sky together, hand in hand. There was nothing that can ruin this moment. Correction: The best moment of my life!

**Riker's POV **** (A/N: Wasn't expecting that?)**

We watched as Ross and Laura kissed. We all had smiles on our faces. They were in love! I smiled at the fact. We watched those two look at the sky, hand in hand. We all went 'Aww', silently though!

An idea hit me! I smirked and went inside.

50 seconds later, I went out on the balcony with a bucket of water balloons. Each one grabbed a water balloon and we all looked at Raura, aimed and threw the balloons at them!

We burst out laughing.

Raura shrieked but laughed seconds later.

I am so glad those two finally came to their senses!

**THE END**

**A/N: And that is the last chapter of ****I Love You!**** I hope you enjoyed my first FanFiction! More will be updated! Thanks for reading my story!**

_**~StrawberrySwiirl~**_


End file.
